


fuck canon

by hiuythn



Series: fuck canon (multiple times) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It, Fuck Canon, M/M, Voltron Season 7 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiuythn/pseuds/hiuythn
Summary: fuck canon





	fuck canon

**Author's Note:**

> fuck canon
> 
> if i could gift this work to every single adashi/shadam stan out there, i would

"Launch base defenses according to protocol," Admiral Sanda ~~ss~~ says. "That's an order, Commander!"

"Fuck that," says Iverson. "That's a stupid hoe-ass idea."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone mutinies against Sandass and kicks her off the bridge, the MFE fighters are sent out instead, and instead of dying for no facking reason other than a bad trope, Adam gets to watch the battle safely at his station.

"Wow," he says, thinking about all the ways he could've died out there, "this is wack."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shiro arrives on Earth and instead of crying in front of a tiny flashcard-sized gravestone with his boyfriend's name on it, he gets the actual alive boyfriend, the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll say it until i die: fuck canon
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](hiuythn.tumblr.com)


End file.
